New Girl In Town
by TygerGyrl
Summary: There is a new kindred in the City. She's been gone a long time. Could she be Julian's new enforcer? - This is my verison of what happens after Sasha's embrace. Lots of Cash in the story.
1. New In Town

Dislaimer: I don't own Anything Kindred. Except for Alex. Thanks, 

I drive up in my little black mercedes convertable. I usually prefer a motorcycle   
but I just got into town. I slowly get out of the car while noticing a very cute   
gangrel sitting on his bike w/his clan. I see his eyes roam over me. I'm all in   
black leather low slung tight skirt, tight v-neck, backless, cropped top,   
high healed black boots. I have long shiny black layered hair that seems to   
have a life of it's own. I'm wearing ornate roman looking gold jewelry.   
Assorted Gold braclets, big ruby & gold ring on the left hand. And a few   
smaller gold rings. Dangly earrings also w/red rubies. Dark blood red   
lipstick and nailpolish. Smoky eyes. I give him a little smile as I walk   
towards the door to The Haven. He gets up off his bike and   
his clan follows him. He holds the door open for me. 

Cash - "Nice ride." 

Alex -"Thanks, but I prefer having something between my legs ... like your bike.   
I just got in the city tonight so I haven't had time to look for one."   
(Chessy , but now that I watch the DVD set I realized that it was Chessy.) 

Cash - "Let me know when you settle in. Maybe I'll be able to help you." grins 

Alex - "We'll see. I think I'll take a look around and see what this city has to to   
offer before I pick one out. Maybe go for a few test rides." He doesn't   
have a clue who he's dealing with. Still he is very cute. It might be fun. 

Cash - He's never met someone like her. She's obviously been kindred for a   
long time. What would she want with a fledgling. I may be a primogen   
but I must seem like a baby to her. Just smile and keep your mouth shut   
before you say something else stupid. I just smile and wave her in. 

Alex - I return the smile and walk slowly down into the club. I scan for Julian   
but don't see him. I walk over to the bar and order a red wine.   
I turn around to see if i can amuse myself wihile I wait for Julian.   
The cute gangrel & clan come down the stairs. We make eye contact   
I smile at him as I make my way across the room to a booth. He gives   
me a little smile and a head nod. He just watches me cross the room.   
Probably waiting for me to call him over. When I'm done with him   
he won't ever hesitate again when he sees something he wants.   
I haven't met a kindred this shy in a while. I'm almost at the booth   
when a brujah punk grabs my arm.   


Darrel - "I want to dance with you." 

Alex - If there wasn't humans around I would have ripped his arm off.   
Instead I laugh a little "well you can't always have what you want little boy.   
I take a step forward. He pulls a little harder on my arm. 

Darrel - "I wasn't asking, I was telling you." 

Cash - He had been watching all the time and came over as soon as that brujah had   
grabbed her arm. "Listen Brujah scum. The lady said no.   
So get your claws off of her." He pulls on the brujahs other arm. 

Alex - The brujah lets go of me and grabs onto the young gangrel. It was really sweet.   
I was really enjoying this. I step in between the two young men. I gently put a   
hand on the gangrels chest with one hand and grab the brujahs neck and squeeze   
with the other. "Be careful brujah. you're lucky I've already had my dinner or I'd   
drain you dry right here.Now run along before you get hurt." I push him towards   
the door. I smile and pat the gangrels chest. I walk over to Eddie who's been watching.   
"Really Eddie, you should teach your kids to respect their elders. Otherwise you'll   
be short a few brujah." 

Eddie - "Good to see you Alex. Visiting or are you staying awhile?" 

Alex -"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll stick around and teach your kids a few lessons." smile 

Julian - "I don't think they'd live through the night. " 

Alex -"Julian, there you are. I was just killing time while I waited for you." hug & kiss.   
Cash moves back to his clan. 

Julian - leads me to his booth. "Looks like you already have an admirer."   
looking at Cash who is still watching us. 

Alex -"Yes, very nice kid. Lots to learn though. Who is he?" 

Julian - "His name is Cash. He's the new primegon for the gangrel   
and head of my security." 

Alex - "I heard. about stevie ray. I'm really sorry Julian." I put my hand on his. 

Julian - "Thank You Alex. Cash is doing a great job, even though he is a little young.   
So what brings you back here?" 

Alex - "I've had enough of New York for a few decades at least. I heard about   
Stevie Ray , Alexandra and Sasha and decided to come   
back for awhile. With our prince's permission of course." 

Julian - "Of course. It's great to have you back in my family. Do you have a place to stay yet?: 

Alex - "Not yet, I came here as soon as I crossed into the city limits." 

Julian - "Then I want you to stay in my home as my guest until you do." 

Alex - "I think you should talk to lillie before you extend that invitation." 

Lillie - "And I would say that I agree. Nice to see you again Alex." 

Alex -"You Toreadors. How is it possible that you look more beautiful than when   
I last saw you. I wish I had run into your clan first." I like Lillie but I know   
she doesn't like competion. She just got rid of Alexandra and now I pop up.   
"I promise it will only be a few days. I don't think I can stand being trapped   
in the compound. Although, I wouldn't mind being guarded by Cash." I look   
up at him to see that he's still watching me. I smile and raise my glass to him.   
He smiles and takes my cue. He gets up from the bar w/his beer in hand and   
starts to cross the room. He's stopped by a very new brujah redhead. At first   
I expect a fight since their clans hate each other but she seems to be pleading   
with him. "Is that Sasha?" 

Julian - "Yes, Cash had wanted to embrace her but the Brujiah got her first." 

Alex -"Poor kids. they must be torn apart by their blood hate." 

Lillie - "Yes, and it's been getting worse every day." 

We watch as Cash pulls away from Sasha and heads over to the booth. 

Julian - "Cash, I believe you've met Alex. Alex, Cash. Alex will be staying with us for a   
few days until she finds her own place." 

Alex - I shake his hand and guide him into the booth next to me. I still hold his hand   
after he sits. "I haven't been back here in a very long time. I'm sure it's changed   
a lot. You wouldn't mind showing me around would you?" 

Cash - Looks at Julian who nods and smiles. grins "It would be my honor." 

Lillie - "Julian, why don't you give Cash the night off and they could start now."   
Lille and Alex exchange smiles. 

Alex - "Yes, surely an ex-enforcer like you Julian can do without him for one night."   
Lillie and I get along very well as long as we stay away   
from the same guy. Besides, Julian and I were a very long time ago. 

Julian - Looks at both women and laughs. "Alright, I'm no match for the two of you.   
Have fun tonight. I'll see you both back at the compound." 

--we drove all night long--back at the compound--Cash pulls the bike up to the front steps.---- 

Alex - I get off the bike and lean up against him w/his leg between my legs. It's so   
nice to be with such a young one. "Do I make you nervous   
Cash? "smirk as I rub his leg with my right hand. 

Cash - Has a glazed look of desire. He swallows and tilts his head to the side   
with a little shrug. 

Alex -I move my right hand to his cheek, lift his head towards me. I give him a   
little kiss on the lips say goodnight as I walk up to steps to the door. 

Cash -sighs and starts the bike up and drives towards the garage. Sasha is waiting   
for him in there sitting on her bike. 

Sasha - "Did you show her a good time? You must have a thing for   
the new girl in town, huh Cash." 

Cash - "Please Sasha, I don't want to hurt you. I did love you. You know how much I   
wanted to embrace you. I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives. That's   
changed now. I can't control it. Can't you feel it too? As kindred, our emotions   
are so much stronger there is no inbetween. You're very young. Your brujah   
blood hasn't taken over your emotions yet. I've been a gangrel for awhile now.   
I can't fight that. I thought we could but I was wrong. I feel you changing right   
now. I don't want to hate you Sasha, but it will happen." 

Sasha - "But I don't hate you! And I never will! How can you hate me when I love   
you as much as ever?" 

Cash - "I don't hate you now, either do you. But when my love turns to hate so will yours.   
You'll hate me as much as you loved me. You won't even remeber why you loved me.   
Please Sasha, don't make this harder than it is. Please let us go." 

Sasha - "I see, you want us to move on because you already have. Well I'm going to love you   
Cash for as long as I can. Even if I do end   
up hating you. I'll love until my blood takes over." She roars off on her bike. 

Cash - "So will I. But it won't take very long to change."   


***** Please Review With Comments Or Ideas ***** Thanks! ******** 


	2. The Offer

------next week------- 

Alex - "Julian, I'm thinking about getting a job. It's been awhile since I ran a business   
and my ventrue blood wants that again. Whats open for me to stick my fangs into?" 

Julian - "I can always use a brilliant venture mind like yours. What were you thinking   
big, medium small?" 

Alex - "It's always nice controlling a lot of money. But I've got business running still in NYC.   
I was thinking about scaling back and being a little more hands on. Something just to   
fiddle with. I've gotten interested in clothing. Maybe develop a clothing line. Nothing like   
designing. I leave that creative stuff up to the toreadors. More like a backer." 

Julian - "I think that's a great idea. We have a lot of connections w/textile and manyfacturing.   
You find the talent and we can start working on the rest." 

Alex- "Great, I think it will be fun. I'll need another distraction..other than Cash." smile. 

Julian - "So how is it going between you two??" 

Alex - "Wonderful. I'm having a great time. I haven't seen anyone blush as   
much as you used to until now." 

Julian - Blushes at the memories "I guess you still have that effect on me." we laugh. 

Alex - "How is Sasha doing? She was here the other night. I felt her presence.   
She was in the garage, probably waiting for Cash." 

Julian - "How strong are your powers these days? " 

Alex -"Really strong. If you want to step into the ring with me sometime, I'll show you   
some new ones." 

Julian - "I'm afraid I won't make it out in one piece." 

Alex - "The brujah around here should really watch it. I have to hold back from killing   
them for thier insolence. Has Eddie been teaching them anything?" 

Julian -"Just how to steal and kill. He is pushing for a fight. He's coming right after   
me hoping to keep the other clans out of it." 

Alex -"The attack on Sasha is unforgiveable. The other clans should be worried. Do they   
want the Brujah taking over? They are being short sighted if they can't see what Eddie   
is doing. Even if they don't take your side, I'm still Ventrue and I stand at your side   
ready to do your bidding. I could become your enforcer. Cash has potential but he   
still is young. Imagine the Grangrel Primegon not being able to fight off two brujah.   
Maybe I should give him a few drops of my blood. He might need it to be a better guard for you." 

Julian - "Just a few drops, is that enough?" 

Alex - "Have you forgotten how old I am? I think I've lost count! I'm not even sure if I've tapped   
into all my powers. Most of the time I try to block them. I was even thinking that if we   
drained Sasha of her brujah blood and gave her some of my blood, it might   
help. Maybe not transform her completely to Ventrue but less brujah . It may give her   
her control back. We could then claim her to our clan. But this will definitely start a war   
with the brujah. But I'm willing to try. Actually if you allow it I'll take care of them." 

Julian - excited "If you think the transfusion will work then I want to try.   
War with the Brujah will happen anyways." 

Alex - "We should do it right away before the Brujah find out our plan.   
I will go tell Cash to find her." 

Julian - "What about you and Cash? If you can stop the hate then he may go back to her." 

Alex - "That would be too selfish even for me. I do this to right what was wrong. For you,   
Sasha and Cash. I can wait if I need to. But I want to remind you that I don't know if   
this will work. But I will do my best. It is early in her transformation. I know   
it will help, even if it is just a little. I'll find you when all is ready." 

Julian - Hugs & kiss "Thank you Alex, You already have my love and loyality   
and now you have my unending gratitude."   


******REVIEW PLEASE****** 


End file.
